charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel of Death
The Angel of Death is an ancient, powerful being that is neither good nor evil, but simply neutral. It is his job is to keep the cosmic balance leveled by claiming the souls of the dead. Death claims the souls of those who die and takes them to the afterlife. It is useless to fight him as he cannot be destroyed for there is always death, and there is only life because of death. The Angel of Death cannot be stopped and never gives up a claim. The only way to change the fate of one destined to die is to make a plea to an Angel of Destiny. The Angel of Death has come into contact with the Charmed Ones on numerous occasions, which is unusual as most mortal beings only encounter Death once. These meetings have formed a familiar bond between the sisters and Death, something he had never experienced before.As seen in "Vaya Con Leos". History Meeting Prue Halliwell seeing Death.]] The Angel of Death is introduced, though he only meets Prue. He was sent down for two reasons--to teach Prue that she wasn't meant to save every innocent she protected, and to come for her if she couldn't learn to properly grieve for her mother's death twenty-three years earlier. Clarence A different Angel using the name Clarence appeared to take the soul of Chris Halliwell, as he started fading away due to his parents not conceiving him yet because od his interfence in the past. He posed as a janitor at P3 and talked to Chris as he was a special case. He wanted Chris to enjoy his life more. When Chris was conceived, Clarance appeared to him once more and told him not to waste his second chance.As seen in "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father" Piper as the Angel of Death The Angel of Death appeared once more after Paige Matthews cast a spell on an innocent, causing him to literally become unable to die. This in turn prevented all people from moving on. After an argument with the sisters, Death temporarily killed Piper and turned her into another Angel of Death in order to repair the damage they had caused. Death was later confronted by the half-demon Sirk, who convinced him to reverse the spell himself. this allowed Sirk to kill his relative. When Sirk proceeded to kill Paige, Piper appeared to take her soul, though Phoebe instead made a deal with Death to take the mortal soul of Sirk instead, so Paige could live and the balance was maintained. Death then took Sirk and restored Piper to life.As seen in "Styx Feet Under" Piperdeath.jpg|Piper hired as Death PiperPaige2.jpg|Piper and Paige in the Ghostly Plane PiperPaigeLight.jpg|Piper leading Paige to the afterlife PiperPaigeWhiteLight.jpg|Death stopping the sisters Changing Destiny In the season 8 episode Vaya Con Leos, the Angel of Death appears to Piper. After all the times he "worked" with the sisters, Death came to sympathize for the sisters, something which had never happened to him before. He came to warn Piper that he would be taking Leo soon and offered her some time to say goodbye. Piper didn't understand why Leo had to be taken, after everything they had already been through and therefore cast a spell which made every man on the world look like Leo to confuse the Angel of Death. Though the spell worked, Leo gave himself away by waiting at Wyatt and Chris' school. Death found him and a car crashed into the cab Leo was sitting in. Piper, still confused, asks an Elder and Avatar for help, but they can only say that this decision was not by them but by a being higher than them; an Angel of Destiny. Piper, Phoebe and Paige contacted an Angel of Destiny and could make a deal: Leo would not die but would be frozen until the Ultimate battle was won. *Note: In this episode, for the first time, Death appears somewhat sympathetic about an individual's death - while in the car when Leo describes how his previous life ended prematurely, compassion and sympathy can be seen in his eyes and body language. Piperseesdeath.jpg|Piper sees Death PiperCallsDeath.jpg|Piper summons Death in the Attic Deathfeelsguilty.jpg|Death explains to Piper Deathfeelsbad.jpg|Death wonders why he feels guilty for Piper Deathnotmuchtime.jpg|Death tells Piper that Leo doesn't have much time Powers and Abilities *''Basic Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. The Angel once used a spell to undo a spell cast by Piper Halliwell to hide Leo. *''Active Powers'' **'Intangibility:' The ability to become intangible move through solid objects. The Angel once stood in the middle of the road and a car passed through him. **'Invisibility:' The ability to be unseen by the naked eye. The Angel is invisible by definition and will only become visible when he chooses to do so. **'Power Granting:' The ability to grant magical powers to other beings. The Angel once granted Piper Halliwell powers similar to his when he turned her into an Angel of Death to temporarily replace him. **'Soul Absorption:' The ability to absorb souls. The Angel absorbs souls when he ferries them to the afterlife. **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move matter with the power of the mind. The Angel channeled his power through his arm when he threw Sirk into a portal. **'Necrokinesis:' The ability to cause instant death without appearant cause. The Angel once used this to temporarily kill Piper Halliwell **'Portal Creation:' The ability to create portals to the afterlife. **'Conjuration:' The ability to draw objects into existence. The Angel used this power when conjuring his list. **'Dark Wisping:' The ability to teleport through dark wisps, leaving the image of a skull for a moment. *''Other Powers'' **'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings, most notable the location of the next person on his list. **'Immortality:' The ability to to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. The Angel is truly immortal and cannot be vanquished. **'Invincibility:' The ability to be invincible, meaning one cannot be defeated. It has been mentioned many times that one cannot beat death. **'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain or all magical powers, spells and potions. Death's List The Angel of Death has a list detailing people destined to die according to the Grand Design.Mentioned in "Death Takes a Halliwell" and seen in "Styx Feet Under". There are two columns on the list; Dead and To Die. The ones under Dead are people who are dying, the ones under To Die will soon die. However, the names keep changing, removing themselves, changing places, as destinies are changed continually. Once someone on the list has passed away, the name will disappear. Deathslist.jpg| List.jpg| Death'sListPhoebe.jpg| Notes and Trivia * The placeholder names on the list are all names of crew members. * The actual prop of Death's List had the names digitally removed and separately added again so that the special effect, names removing themselves and changing places, could be added. The list, when seen from a distance and without any effects, has the same order of names when it has changed a few times already. * Simon Templeman was unable to reprise the role in The Courtship of Wyatt's Father due to scheduling conflicts. This caused death to appear in another appearance, Clarence, portrayed by Lou Beatty Jr. Appearances The Angel of Death appeared in a total of 4 episodes over the course of the series. ;Season 3 :Death Takes a Halliwell ;Season 6 :The Courtship of Wyatt's Father ;Season 7 :Styx Feet Under ;Season 8 :Vaya Con Leos References Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Pages needing attention